<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vindictive Iniquity by Artistic_Ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258921">Vindictive Iniquity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Ink/pseuds/Artistic_Ink'>Artistic_Ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Ink Needs A Hug, Ink has anger issues, M/M, Major Character Injury, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Recovery, Self-Harm, Sickfic, Surgery, Swearing, Tears, They are shed, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i'm with the science team, tired, why can't they just hug it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Ink/pseuds/Artistic_Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse’s heroes all work together to protect the AU’s. However, what would happen if the destroyer of said AU’s is the one in need of protecting?</p>
<p>Everyone can agree that protecting the multiverse from dozens of attacks in a single week can put a lot of strain on you and your mental state. When the anxiety and exhaustion finally start to hit home, Ink finds himself in a state of rage that no one can control. He comes to hurt the one soul who could relate to his past self and doesn’t know if he can make things right.</p>
<p>Feat. Error the injured manbaby and Ink the guilty sidekick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AfterDeath - Relationship, Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale), maybe...? - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Apprehensive Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was just the wrong day to get on his nerves. He deserved it anyway. None of this was his fault. It’s not his fault not his fault not his fault not his fault not his fault not his fault...right? How would he ever be able to apologize and get over the overwhelming guilt?</p>
<p>This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written, so please feel free to give out constructive criticism and realize that this isn’t gonna be very well written lol. Also, not sure on a schedule yet..I’ll have to see how fast I can get these out before anything is permanent, so I’m sorry about that too. I thought about writing this in first-person, but realized that there would be too many characters in this for that to work. Also, Error is a man-baby and I have no clue how long this will be, so pls enjoy ‘Vindictive Iniquity’ (Yas, ik that’s a tongue-twister) c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t feel anything but the pain. His bones were on fire, and any small movement sent jolts of it throughout his body. Lying there on the ground, he flexed his phalanges, hoping to feel anything other than the agony in his soul. Instead, a trickle of dust fell onto the ground off of his metacarpals, reminding him of what he had just done. And still, despite it all, he didn’t feel anything for them. No remorse. No regrets. Someone who has dusted so many innocents shouldn’t have the capability of feeling such emotions. Instead, he felt only the faint trace of the exhilarating thrill he felt while dusting every living soul in this godforsaken universe. However, having collapsed there on the ground and seeing the enraged look he had given him..he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of remorse at what he had done. And that sure was rich coming from him.</p><p>Then, all at once, the sounds of battle halted. Confused, he forced his skull to look up at what was transpiring. A blurry outline of the protector was shouting at a black pile of goo. Wait..no he was wrong. That was Nightmare, wasn’t it..? Ya..ya, that’s right. God, his skull hurt. It didn’t help that Ink was screaming something at the prince of goop. Except it was all muffled and sounded like it was coming at him from all ends. He tried covering his non-existent ears, but it didn’t help and instead just ended with him wincing at the movement.</p><p>As he continued to watch, he realized that Nightmare didn’t look so hot either. He thought he saw a large gash out of one of his sleeves, and there was an obvious strand of blood dripping down from his arm. One of his tentacles was cut straight through and was leaving a similar mess. Though, Ink didn’t seem to care. Someone must have really gotten his scarf in a twist today. Maybe someone exchanged his vials with something, he quietly joked to himself.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, Ink snapped. He watched as Ink flew through the air, bone attack in hand, straight towards Nightmare. His sockets were empty, revealing an insane glare and crazed smile. Reminder-never stay alone with Ink when he was on his red vials. He had the misfortune of being near Ink on a few of those occasions. When Ink was like this he could get through practically anyone with ease. This probably included Nightmare too, who was still standing there, injured, and a direct target for Ink’s oncoming attack. Putting two and two together of what would happen if Ink’s attack hit home, Error used the last bit of his magic to teleport in front of Nightmare, hoping to himself that he would get there in time to stop Ink from killing him.</p><p>He wouldn’t call himself a good friend of Nightmare’s. In fact, they were never really on great terms with each other period. But still, whenever he needed help, Nightmare was usually willing to assist as long as he helped in return. And he had to admit, if Nightmare were to die he’d still miss the guy. He had a few good ideas of his own when it came to destroying AU’s, though he never wanted to participate with him in killing any of the poor saps who lived in them. He insisted on using them against their foes instead. That was why he couldn’t ever stick with the guy. Both had different opinions on how to go about wrecking havoc. Still, they had a mutual agreement on some things. He may as well stick his nonexistent gut out for the guy.</p><p>Yet, as he was teleporting, he couldn’t help but think that he should have thought this through more. There was a quiet popping sound where he was just standing as a result of the successful teleport, all just before a resounding crack echoed throughout the entire multiverse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A loud and comical rendition of some theme song he vaguely remembered interrupted his sleep. Groaning and turning to his side, Ink reached up and smacked his phone which was lying on the side table before realizing it wasn’t an alarm clock. Slowly rising with an over-exaggerated sigh, he glanced at who was calling him at 3 a.m. Dream. Guess he shouldn’t have been surprised since the multiverse seemed to be teeming with negative energy in the last few weeks. It was the only reason he’d be calling him at this time.</p><p>Accepting his fate, he picked up the phone and answered it with a disgruntled hello. He was answered with a loud and pestering yell. Huh. Blue was more of the loud panicky type, even if there was something horrible going on. He decided not to tease him about the early hour and instead just listened quietly to his long quabble.</p><p>“Finally! I’ve called you dozens of times already, and you didn’t pick up! Where are you? What have you been doing?” He paused, seeming to expect a reasonable answer from him. Giving a light cough, he answered in a drowsy and slurred voice, almost drunk-like.</p><p>“Uh..sleeping? Dream-have you seen the time? We’ve been working all day, can’t we just ignore it this time around? Pleeeeease..?” Loud angry chirps followed his comment, and he regretted what he said about leaving it just this once. After his rant ended, Dream went quiet for a minute before finally calming down.</p><p>“Look..I realize the time and I’m really sorry, but you have to understand. He’s attacking another AU, and we could really use your help over here.” After Ink didn’t answer, he added in an annoyed tone, “And maybe I’ll bake some more sugar cookies tonight if you come over and help us.”</p><p>“Welp, a deals’ a deal,” he responded instantly, jumping up and pulling up his overalls with surprising speed. Resting his phone between his skull and his “shoulder” while he pulled on his gaudy shoes, he listened to Dream’s answering quip.</p><p>“Well that sure got you up fast. Is food all you ever think about?” He nodded in return before realizing that Dream couldn’t see him, so instead chuckled a light, “Yeah.” After putting his phone on speaker and setting it on the bedside table again, he wrapped his scarf around his cervical vertebrae. “So, who’s the lucky guy this time?”</p><p>“Who do you think? He’s only been going about it for years.” Ya, guess he should have seen that coming too. Nightmare and his gang of freaks seemed to have been trying to take over hundreds of AU’s in the last few weeks. For what reason, he didn’t know. His only guess was that the bastard was finally tiring out and giving one last shot at taking over the multiverse, though one could only hope.</p><p>“King goop?” He chuckled at his small jest, adorning his sash and vials, which were still fairly full from yesterday. He went to walk outside his room and froze at Dream’s answer before slowly continuing down the hall.</p><p>“What? Oh uh-no, not this time, actually. It’s Error. I mean, the whole place is practically teeming in strings. I would say this is a relief, but in reality-no, it’s not. If anything, this may take longer than usual. Let’s just hope we can get this over and done with quickly. Mostly so you can head back to your beauty sleep.” He heard a light chuckle at this, but ignored it, taking in this new information.</p><p>Huh..Error was attacking...he couldn’t help but feel a tingle of excitement in his bones. Nightmare had been repeatedly attacking AUs for the past few weeks, while Error had been absent for over a few months, at least. To finally get a chance at a more challenging and interesting fight..it had him pulling out his yellow and orange vials. He hadn’t taken his paints since yesterday anyways, so he might as well have them before he fought.</p><p>“Error? Huh. That’s unexpected. Surprised he wants in on some of the action that’s been going on for the last few weeks. He usually doesn’t wanna be a part of anything Nightmare does. Where is he right now?” He went down the stairs, ready to grab a quick mug of coffee before he left. Dream waited this long. Couldn’t hurt for him to wait a little longer. Besides, he needed some caffeine in him.</p><p>“The new Birdswap AU. Ya, I’m surprised he’s fighting right after Nightmare attacked again yesterday. He usually waits a while after a big fight like that so he isn’t caught together with them. Maybe he wants to attack us while we’re all exhausted. I wouldn’t put it behind him-it’s not a bad tactic..” Ink started the coffee machine and leaned up against the counter while he listened.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t think he’d think that hard on it. He’s probably just been bored and decided to attack now because of it.” He and Error didn’t hang out, considering that both of them were polar opposites, but he’s been around long enough to know a bit behind how he attacks.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t think it ---- -- --at much of a coincidence.” It sounded like Dream was portaling somewhere, as his voice cut in and out for a second before finally going back to normal.</p><p>“I dunno. Maybe you're right. Are you there right now? Sounded like you just ported.” The coffee machine beeped, and he took out a mug, ready to pour.</p><p>“Ya, I just picked up Blue-he’s right next to me. Are you here yet? You better not be lounging around. Get your pelvis over here, the place is a mess.” He heard Blue chime in something on the other end, but couldn’t make it out. </p><p>“Uh-huh, I’m on my way. Just gimme me a sec,” He poured the mug and blew on the top of it, watching the smoke drift above his elixir. The last few days had really put its toll on him, and he didn’t know if he could fight right now, despite how great his magic supply was. </p><p>“Really? Ink, I’m serious, the place is already torn apart. I hope we aren’t too late…” He listened as Dream trailed off, and brought the mug up to his “mouth”. Though he almost threw the mug across the room when a sudden shout on the other end caught his attention.</p><p>“T-ere! Bl-e, --m- ov-- -e-re a-- he-p m-! W-tc- --t!” Another voice broke in, but a sudden explosion cut the other end out completely, leaving just loud static. Ink stared at the phone, a look of utter shock and confusion spread across his face. </p><p>Welp. Guess he’d have to skip out on his coffee this time around. </p><p>He left the mug where it was and ran out the front door, grabbing Broomy who was lounging next to the couch. Racing forward, he jumped into the air, casting an ark of liquid ink onto the ground and fell through it into Birdswap, looking around. Dream wasn’t kidding. This place was a wreck.</p><p>He thought that he was excited for this fight, but that thought was quickly replaced with anxiety when he saw the state that this place was already in. Error usually was one to get the job done as quickly and cleanly as possible, but that clearly wasn’t the case here.</p><p>This AU was still developing, so there wasn’t much to look at in the first place, but Error somehow managed to still trash the place. Buildings were crumbled, huge fires from what he guessed could only be caused by blaster beams were spreading, and the echo of screams surrounded him. Even the sky seemed to be broken, the flames causing billows of smoke to rise into the air and block out the sunset, the red hue making it seem like it was bleeding.</p><p>He shook his skull, forcing himself to focus and look for his comrades. He ran down the streets, blindly hoping to catch a glimpse of them. More than once he was forced to ignore the distant cries for help and had to instead clench his teeth and keep moving. He couldn’t stop for anyone, not even the poor souls who had to deal with the destroyer's wrath. Right now he needed to focus on saving Blue and Dream. Besides, the human would need to reset anyways. Then everyone would be fine again. Just try to ignore them.</p><p>Another scream pierced the air directly to the left of him, but he kept moving forward, his previous shock slowly turning into unchecked anger. He was finally enjoying some well-deserved rest, yet Error decided to choose this one moment of peace to attack. To make matters worse, his two closest friends were in danger because he had to take his sweet time getting here. The cries for help weren’t helping him much either. When he finally rounded a corner and caught sight of Blue and Dream, all thoughts of his previous excitement were gone.</p><p>All the nearby buildings in this area were blasted away, leaving behind a large clearing filled with rubble and the aftermaths of a fight. Blue was crumpled up on the ground on the opposite side of the clearing, while Dream kneeled just a few feet away from him, coughing up blood. But they weren’t the ones who had immediately caught his attention, however. Instead, his sockets were focused on the scene portrayed in the middle of the clearing.</p><p>Error was there of course, but he didn’t appear very far off from what Dream and Blue looked like. His clothes were all ripped up, showing off a severely broken arm. A small pool of blood was forming underneath his leg, so he assumed that it was in a similar shape. When he tore his gaze to his face, the sight wasn’t any better. Blue strings were still hanging from his sockets, almost tear-like, though Ink thought he caught a few of those falling from them too. Instead of feeling pity, Ink felt a hint of satisfaction at seeing Error finally getting what he deserved. Shaking the thought from his head, he focused on the task at hand.</p><p>The ‘Prince of Goop’ himself was standing over the beat-up skeleton with a smug-like grin on his face. How Error had been beaten to a pulp, he didn’t know, but he sure wasn’t going to sit around and find out. His hand flew up to rest on his red vial, prepared to take a sip, yet...he hesitated. He rarely used the red paint, as the rage tended to engulf him. He didn’t want to hurt Dream or Blue, but they’d be safe, right..? He looked between the two, who were both passed out. No. He had to protect them. So before his tired mind could convince himself otherwise, he grabbed the red vial and downed it all in one go. Almost immediately he fell to the ground and coughed half of it up, but quickly pushed himself to his feet once he’d recovered. His body wasn’t used to taking in so much of one emotion at once. Now wasn’t the time to worry about that though.</p><p>Nightmare still hadn’t noticed him. He was too fixated on the broken Error below him, and Ink thought he caught him saying something to him as he rushed forward with new-found rage. Grasping Broomy, he threw all of his weight into the hit and knocked him straight into next week. He watched as Nightmare flew into the air, tentacles flailing uselessly just before he fell into a pile of goop at the end of the clearing. Eyelights now a deep and piercing red, Ink slowly lowered his paintbrush and waited for Nightmare to appear once more. No one was going to hurt his friends and interrupt his rest without getting away with it. </p><p>A pained groan had him looking down and remembering that Error was still there. Now that he was right above him, he noticed just how beat up he really was. Besides the obvious broken bones, there was a deep gash above his left socket and multiple scratch marks littering his skull. He must have broken a rib, as he was clutching his chest despite his obvious arm injury. He was also lying in an awkward position, using his elbows to try and stay on his side. At this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a spine injury that was keeping him from lying down all the way too. </p><p>As he continued to stare, Error opened his sockets and noticed the new figure. His eye lights were fairly dim, but he still managed to sneer up at him. Even now, Error found a way to try and piss him off. He didn’t have time for this. Error was the one who started this whole situation, and Ink was about fed up with his and Nightmare’s bullshit. So, metaphorical veins flowing with rage, Ink returned the look with one of his own and failed to notice Error’s increased shivering as he did so. Instead, a hiss had him looking in Nightmares direction, and he found him back in his normal form and glaring at him.</p><p>Ink decided to move first, teleporting behind him, leaving only a few inky particles to dissolve above Error. Nightmare hardly had any time to react, and instinctively raised his arm, pulling one of his tentacles up in an attempt to block the attack. Instead, Ink sliced right through it, managing to still cut his arm in the process. Nightmare jumped backward before he could do any more damage to him, clutching his now broken ulna and trying not to scream out in pain.</p><p>Ink charged at him right away, eye lights blown up into red crosshairs. He stepped to the side with a grunt, missing the attack just in time for another to come rushing towards him. His spine took the full blow, and he careened forward, skidding across the ground and crashing into the side of a piece of debris. Letting out a high pitched whine, he collapsed and coughed up a spat of blood. Okay. Fighting was a no-go. </p><p>Ink was..different. Usually, he had his gang to back him up, but he had come to this AU by himself to see if it would be a good target or not, as it was one of the developing ones. Instead, he had bumped into glitchface, who was soon followed by the incessant positivity pricks who were always bothering him. Even without the gang, he could put up a decent fight against them. Hell, he’d fought Ink before one on one plenty of times when the rest of the group was busy with the other two. Though, he never had seen him fight like...this before. To put it simply, he couldn’t keep up.</p><p>Pushing himself to his feet, he looked ahead and saw Ink already stomping his way. With shaky legs, he tried to take a step backward and just about shrieked from the oncoming wave of pain. Alright. No moving with a broken spine. Got it. New plan. So trying not to move, he instead focused his magic on teleporting out of here. When nothing happened other than a wave of nausea, he cursed himself and dug his phalanges into the dirt. His magic was already exhausted from fighting the others, and now it was completely focused on healing him. Great. New plan. Defend himself as much as he could and hope to god that Ink didn’t kill him.</p><p>Said skeleton was now just a few meters in front of him, and Nightmare noticed for the first time that he was telling him something. Screaming it, more like.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how long it takes to make a single AU?! Do y’know how it feels to have someone come in and take away all of the hard work you put into each and every one? To have to constantly stop assholes like you, who want to come in and ruin all of that effort-and for what?! Just to have the satisfaction of ruining it?!”</p><p>This wasn’t like Ink. Ya, sure, he’d get mad at him for torturing the souls of those in one of his “creations”, but he hardly ever yelled at him for it. Usually, he’d just laugh, say some snarky remark, and then fight him for a bit. But now...now, he wasn’t letting up. No, Ink seemed about ready to finally stop him from doing this ever again. Which didn’t bode well with him. Not like he had a say in it. He almost tried to say something but decided against it when he saw the look Ink was giving him. His eye lights were blown out, and he was showing off a crazed grin. In all honesty, he’d rather see the red eye lights again.</p><p>Shaking, he forced himself to stand again, concentrating on keeping his legs still. Even if he was about to die, he refused to show fear or cowardice against his opponent. He looked the enemy straight on and forced himself to speak.</p><p>“Maybe you should have thought about that before you helped create the atrocious things.”</p><p>Ink snapped. He surged forward, bone attack in hand straight towards him, crazed grin still plastered on his face. He thought he heard Dream yelling something, but maybe it was just him. Nightmare tensed up, awaiting the oncoming blow. Yet..it never came. Instead, there was a flash of black and red in front of him. Everything seemed to go still, just for a moment. </p><p>All before a soul-shattering crack echoed throughout his entire skull.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Think I like commas and adjectives a bit too much. I realize that Ink doesn’t actually create the AU’s, but I like to believe that he helps the creators build and come up with inspiration when they’re having trouble. That’s what he was referring to when yelling at Nightmare, though he made it sound more like he thought of himself as the creator in his moment of aggression. He’s just a “tad” protective of them huehuehue.</p>
<p>Also, what theme song would Ink have been listening to? My guess is this ---&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzH2nQQOXk8 but it’s all up to your interpretation. On the other hand, what would the destroyer of the multiverse listen to..?</p>
<p>Still don't really like how the second half turned out...ah well. Anyway, there's a little preview chapter for now. Sorry if it was rough and kinda short, still kinda new to this -3-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confounding Similarities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ink panics, and we find out a bit of how Error’s holding up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lotso Ink and talking in this one. The poor bean. Why am I posting this chapter at what should be considered an unreasonable time, you ask? Who knows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone’s voices were muffled. He couldn’t see anything. Even his thoughts seemed unfocused, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up at the scene unfolding before him. So instead of facing up to what he had just done, he resorted to staring at the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was everything so hard to make out…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something wet fell down his skull and onto the ground. Oh. He was crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he crying again…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried focusing on his hands, which were currently digging into the ground. They were stained red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that why he was…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A wave of nausea hit him, and he doubled over and coughed up blood. Wait-he was wrong. That was paint. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he think it was…?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled Error’s face when his attack cut straight through his rib cage. His normally red sockets were a void of darkness, wide yet still somehow staring straight into him. His teeth were parted in a silent scream, the blue magic staining his skull mixing in with the tears flowing from his sockets. He’d never seen such an emotion on the destroyer’s face before. He didn’t like it. He could still feel the vibrations of Error’s ribs breaking through the bone construct in his hand. Could feel the dust kicked up from the destroyer's clothes, which settled onto his arms and skull. The blood staining his hands and shirt as it arced into the air, beautiful if under different circumstances. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sheer amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone placed their hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, startled. Wiping away unwanted tears, he watched Blue try to tell him something, but didn’t understand any of it. Blue sighed, and seemed like he was about to help him up for a second until he froze. His eyelights shrunk, and his forced, reassuring smile was replaced with a shocked gape. Hesitantly, he followed his gaze over towards Dream, who was surrounding something in his magic. What was he....oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was...a soul. It was so...broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was encased with blue strings, and was perpetually shattering, pieces of the soul falling apart before quickly snapping back together. Almost like it was...glitching. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Error’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> soul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> done that to him, didn’t he? This was all his fault. Error was going to die, all because of him. Suddenly, an immense wave of sadness crashed into him, and he almost passed out from the sudden emotion he was feeling. It hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An onslaught of tears fell down his cheeks, and he curled up on the ground, screaming. He couldn’t understand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did his ribs hurt so badly?</span>
  </em>
  <span> When lashing out at the air didn’t help ease the pain, he resolved to scratch at his chest. Something grabbed his arms and forced him to stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it still hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He kicked them away and held himself close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did his throat burn?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t take this anymore. This wasn’t right. He can’t-</span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel this much of an emotion at once. He didn’t feel mad, just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t have hardly any blue paint in his system right now, so why did seeing Error’s soul affect him this way? </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why did it remind him of...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden memory overtook his mind. He was sitting in a vast space of white. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The antivoid…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, that couldn’t be it. It wasn’t completely empty. There were other monsters there too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he know that…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t see anyone, yet...he just knew. There was a soft glow coming from his hands. Looking down, he finally noticed what he was holding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A soul. Why did he have someone’s…</span>
  </em>
  <span>then, almost instantaneously, it shattered. Gasping, he clutched his chest at the sudden...pain? No, that wasn’t it, it didn’t hurt. It just felt like something had been taken from him. Something that shouldn’t have. Something important. And despite quite literally feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that seemed to hurt him the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet...he couldn’t take it anymore. So, deciding that feeling nothing was better than everything he felt right now, he shakily pulled out his white vial and took a large sip, quickly dissolving into that same nothingness he felt all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting down in that strange world of white again. Though, this time it felt empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But nobody came. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, he was sure that he was the only one here. Looking down at his arms, he noticed for the first time that they were covered in strange black markings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Haven’t those always been there? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He also noted the lack of nothingness that was still consuming him. Trying not to focus on it, he tried looking around instead. There wasn’t much of anything to look at. Actually, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything to look at. So he stared straight ahead. And decided to wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he waiting for again…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He waited. And waited. And waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And waited…….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Till unexpectedly, he was overwhelmed with paint. A bright yellow swarmed his vision. It was...comforting. Exhilarating. Warm. Then it faded into another color, then another. Disgust, fear, contentment, excitement, embarrassment. Finally, there was life to this empty world! Suddenly, he felt happy. Suddenly...he </span>
  <b>
    <em>felt.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The emotions were pouring into him, and he cried tears of joy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, he wasn’t supposed to feel anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to feel the whole spectrum, and he jumped into the air, laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t want to feel the pain anymore-</span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel it anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He raced forwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It needed to stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He threw his hands into the air, twirling in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He fell onto his back, still laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I said that’s enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to feel more. He wanted to explore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to experience everything life had to offer, all the ups and downs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to meet new people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>STOP!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to make a difference. He didn’t want to be alone any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>STOOOP!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His eye sockets flew open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The paints.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hand flew to the white vial and picked it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to-quickly-before...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone held tightly onto his hand, stopping him from drinking it. He tried to push them away, but they had a strong grip on him. He paused in his attempt, eyelights flashing through multiple shapes before he tried focusing on whoever it was in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. Ink, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself. Or me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Sci, wasn’t it? There was no mistaking that stereotypical geek getup. He didn’t visit him much, as he could heal himself and was never really interested in any of that hard to comprehend science stuff most Sanses liked. Nor was he smart enough for it, but he never told himself that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly lowered his hand back down, setting the vial back in its place once he realized that the pain was gone. Though, he didn’t feel anywhere near great at the moment. Sci followed suit by taking his hand away and rubbing his forehead, lightly cursing under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I get paid for this multiversal bullshit I always get dragged into..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink just blinked at the comment and looked around. He was sitting down in some sort of office space. Or was it a lab? There was a large desk on one side of the wall, random papers and files littering the surface of it along with a large mug of coffee that looked like it had seen better days. Bookshelves filled to the point where some books were placed on top of them filled up the opposite wall. Another side of the room was just one long section of counter filled with science gadgets he didn’t know the name of. And he was currently sitting on the one examination table in the middle of the room, Sci standing next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm..mind explaining what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci looked up at him, seeming surprised that he had said anything to him at all. That was strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream and Blue brought you here. They said you were panicking after...uh...well, let’s just say that you had panicked. And then you weren’t responding to anything we did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was panicking? He couldn’t remember what he had panicked about, but it couldn’t have been good if he ended up using his white paint. Sci continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked them why they didn’t just force some paints back into you, but they didn’t want you to just go right back to screaming. So I told one of the nurses to let you just chill in my office while I helped...some other patients. I would’ve put you in the infirmary, but that seemed...</span>
  <em>
    <span>unwise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci paused for a second, seeming to think on that thought for a moment before realizing Ink was still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I came over here when I was done working and put some paints back in your system. Not a lot, but enough to bring you back from whatever state you were in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sci quickly waved his hands in front of him when he saw the expression Ink gave him at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I didn’t give you any blue paint. It was fairly obvious that that was the reason you went all looney in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sci pointed towards his sockets when he said this, and Ink felt his own. They ached, and felt raw to the touch. As if he had been crying a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d recommend not using the blue for a little while. At least until we’re sure that you’ve calmed down. That includes the white one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced a little at this, and moved his gaze away from Sci’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It helps when I...get like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sci decided not to say anything on this, and instead sighed, pulling his desk chair up next to him and sitting down. He was solemn all of a sudden, and the atmosphere seemed to change with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told specifically not to tell you this, but I think you have the right to know. Before I tell you though, you need to promise me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...ok? I guess,” He snickered, not really paying attention anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where were Dream and Blue? Were they ok? We just got done with a big fight, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sci groaned and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink, I’m serious. This is important. I don’t want you to freak out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got him back to paying attention. Somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfff. Why would I freak out? The fight’s over, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored him and said, “If I tell you this, will you promise not to go running out of here? You’ll listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to sarcastically say that Sanses didn’t like promises, but Sci’s face stopped him from doing so. His face was contorted up, as if what he was about to say seemed painful. He was staring a little above him, not wanting to look at him directly in the sockets. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious. Ink coughed a little and quietly agreed to not run off when he heard what he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sci seemed to relax a bit more at that, and fell back into his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, before I get into it, can you please tell me what you remember from after the fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fight? Why would that mat-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Specifically, do you remember Error’s...state of well-being?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>Error</span>
  </em>
  <span> was doing...why should he be worried abo-</span>
  <em>
    <span>wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Glimpses of what had occurred just hours ago flashed through his mind. The dust on his clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t Error’s. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sound of cracking bone as his attack pierced through his ribs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It echoed in his skull.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hands coated with blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That definitely wasn’t his.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All the screaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was his own voice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And...Error’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot up from the examination table, making for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit-” Sci quickly got up, almost tripping over himself as he grabbed Ink’s arm, who was trying to run past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink, in turn, almost fell over from the sudden stop. He zipped around and pulled his arm towards himself, using the other to try and tear Sci’s hand off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, I have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I fully understand what your intentions are, Ink. Lemmie give you a word of advice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drop it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink slowed his efforts, looking up at him. Sci eased his grip a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember your promise. At least hear me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink stilled, staring at him. Sci stared back, not relenting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t he realize-he needed to...</span>
  </em>
  <span>He made a promise. He could easily waltz right on out of here, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink looked away from him. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly stopped pulling away. Sci let him go, tensely waiting for him to run off again. He was pleasantly mistaken when Ink listened and fell back down onto the examination table. He joined him by pulling his chair back over from where it was pushed away, sitting down with an over exaggerated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s just get this over with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci muttered under his breath something about needing a break, and Ink just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Before I tell you where Error is, you need to understand the condition he is currently in. Now, Blue and Dream didn’t tell me much of what really transpired during the whole...confrontation. I could tell enough of what happened just by looking at him when they brought you two over here though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink looked down at this, an emotion he rarely felt overcoming the rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guilt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna dive down into any details, but he was pretty roughed up. I tried helping, of course, but his body wasn’t accepting any healing magic given to him. Almost as if it wasn’t used to it. I’m telling you this so that you don’t go running after him blindly and just end up in the same state you were in before. That’s what you were about to do, right? To go see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink clenched his hands, which were now shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was placed on his patella. He glanced up at Sci’s reassuring smile. Or, what he thought was one with how tired he appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Ink, I’m a scientist, not a miracle-worker. I’m not as accustomed to healing such severe injuries as others are. There are people ten times more capable than me when it comes to that task. Even one as...</span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult </span>
  </em>
  <span>as this. So don’t worry, he’s in the best of hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whos...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Life herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to blame it on Nightmare when you get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink was now just outside of Sci’s office, preparing to head over to where Error currently was. Reapertale. Since he was on strict orders to not use his magic for the next few days, he had to use Nightmare to get there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I just go there by myself? There’s nothing wrong with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ. We can’t have your magic going into all sorts of wack again, and using it could cause just that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it wor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sci gave him one last pat on the shoulder before turning around and heading back into his office lab. However, before he closed the door behind him, he gave one last regard to Ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ink, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering. Why do you seem to care so much about Error? You two are arch-enemies, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he care?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Because he was the protector of the multiverse, it was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>job </span>
  </em>
  <span>to watch over everyone. But why did he seem to care so much for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyer’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> well-being out of all the other souls in the multiverse? It just didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up sprinkle-toes, we don’t have all day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Nightmare, who had seen better days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His left ulna was still broken and in a cast, though it would probably heal up fairly quickly. After all, his tentacle had already grown back, though he wasn’t sure how that worked. Goop anatomy. One of the many mysteries of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo...how ya feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Short-tempered like always. Ink fiddled with his scarf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will they even let you in? They can sense you and all, right? I mean, you’ve caused a lot of chaos and negativity, and that's not including the whole ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a God and I’m above all of you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> spiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re a pretentious ring of assholes-but no. Blue said that he’d let Life know of my... </span>
  <em>
    <span>involvement </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this fiasco. She’ll let us in without any other </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘God’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing.” Nightmare made quotation marks with his good hand as he said God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff. So, what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare held out his hand with an angry huff, and Ink took it. They fell into a goopy puddle on the ground before emerging in a flowery field. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving behind a perplexed Sci without an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. There were any kind of flowers you could think of. Tulips, daisies, roses, daffodils, chrysanthemums, lilacs, you name it. The other side of the field was home to a forest, where many other small animals and similar wildflowers resided. He’d normally stop and admire something like this, but there were more pressing matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would they be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>building here, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, after a brief look around he could see a cute little cottage up on the hill. They must be in that secluded garden space that Death once told him about, where only Life lived. He made his way towards it, but slowed down when he realized Nightmare wasn’t with him. Turning his skull back around, he cursed himself under his breath for his carelessness and waited for him to catch up. Eventually, Nightmare was back at his side with a pained grimace on his face, which was quickly hidden with forced indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your spine giving you trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. It was just a hairline fracture. My magic is still low so it’s taking a bit longer to heal, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” So they continued, though at a bit of a slower pace than he would have liked. He didn’t say anything about it though, since it seemed to be taking a lot out of Nightmare. Once they were nearing the front porch, Ink decided to make light conversation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell Dream and Blue that Sci was the one who told me where Error is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit about that. I’m just dropping you off and making sure the glitch can still spread negativity around when all’s said and done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug grin spread across Ink’s face at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwww Nightmare, you do care!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your trap before I do it for you!” Nightmare yelled over him, but Ink was still glad to know that Error had others looking out for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that matter to him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up the stairs, one with a bit more trouble, and knocked on the door. There were a few shouts on the other side following this, but after a few seconds he heard footsteps running up. Blue answered, swinging the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink! W-what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare stepped in front of him, making Blue take a step backward, who tried his best not to show fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>brought him here. Unless that’s a problem…?” Blue hesitated. Dream told him not to let anyone inside the house, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ink...and to add Nightmare to that mix...no. He had to stay strong. He couldn’t ignore their worry for Error. This could be a new friendship after all! And who would stand in the way of that? Not him! In fact, he’d take them to him right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeded to open the door, expression now wide and inviting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in! I, ‘The Magnificent Blue’, will assist you in this path of friendship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ink whispered to Nightmare as he walked in ahead of him, taking this quick moment to look around. Everything in here screamed warm and cozy. There was a mahogany coffee table in front of a warm fireplace, fluffy, flower-patterned couches surrounding it. To his left was a side table near the door with photos of Life and several other monsters he didn’t know. As he leaned against the back of the couch, he also took note of the chestnut floorboards and creamy walls. It was small, but quaint, and suited the cottage feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightmare suddenly flopped down onto the couch with a groan, bringing Ink back to present time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Error?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue fidgeted with his hands, looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs...but maybe we shou-wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink was already making for the steps on the other side of the room, but halted when he saw Dream heading downstairs. Dream didn’t even notice the new visitors until he was all the way down, looking exhausted. When he finally did, his sockets widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink?! What are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, Ink and everyone else in the room were equally shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the first thing they noticed once Dream came into view was the blood staining his hands.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To clear up any confusion, I like to think that it’s a universal thing where all Sanses bled, while other monsters become dust. Though there are some exceptions. If you couldn’t tell by now, Ink’s second flashback was based on a scene in Comyet’s story. One of the sentences was heavily connected to that moment, actually. You should definitely go check out their story and other works! They are an extremely talented creator &amp; artist c:</p><p>“I’m with the science team!” Poor Sci isn’t cut out for this nonsense. See what he has to put up with on a daily basis?</p><p>Also, wha! Another cliffhanger, I can’t help myself. I finished this one much earlier than I intended, probably because I was excited and didn’t have anything going on. I can’t promise the next one will be as fast though, especially since I’m going to a week-long camp soon. With some luck, there’ll be a good chance of me finishing it before I leave, though. The early release(s?) should make up for the forthcoming delay, hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Concealed Affliction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reunited trio + Nightmare have a long talk, and Error may be hiding something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was expecting this chapter to end on a scene further into the story, but it ended up getting too long sooooo...there’s that. No Reaper or Life yet. c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue was the first one to break the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hey Dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tore his gaze away from Ink’s wide sockets to look at Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those sugar cookies sound really good right about now. How about you go wash up and I’ll help you bake them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t thin-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Blue was already pushing him into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink and Nightmare will come help too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare looked up from his spot on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell wou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gave him a look that dared him to continue. Nightmare just tsked and carefully got up, following the two into the kitchen. Though, Ink wasn’t following them. Instead, he was looking at the stairs with worry. When Blue called him over, he hesitated before reluctantly joining them. He wanted to see Error of course, but...he had to admit that he was more than a tad scared too now. And his friends needed him. So, he’d just have to put aside the nagging feeling in his chest for later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He staggered into the room and saw Dream scrubbing at his hands in the sink, Blue muttering something next to him. Nightmare was sitting at the table, fidgeting with his cast. He took a seat next to him, trying to focus on anything other than the dried blood going down the drain. This room had the same vibe as the previous, with the exception of flowers. For one, there was a flower centerpiece in the middle of the table, and violets lining the windowsill. A small pot of daisies rested on the counter, while more various types that he didn't know the name to lined themselves up in an open cupboard near the glass patio door. They were arranged next to multiple other little knick-knacks. It was pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water stopped, and Ink looked up to see Blue and Dream taking a seat across from him. Dream decided to start the conversation he was slowly beginning to dread. He was almost tempted to ask about the cookies he still kinda wanted, but forced the temptation away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, since Blue let you two in…” Blue received a quick side-glance, who was trying his best to look completely innocent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to tell you what happened while you were MIA. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised that you’re here. It was bound to happen anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl followed this, and they all turned to Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really just gonna ignore the fact that your hands were covered in blood? Or that Error is still up there all alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sighed and looked down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t alone right now, don’t worry. And...we’ll get to that. I’d rather not have all of you go in there right now, anyways. For now, just listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare huffed angrily in response but didn’t say anything more on it. Although, Ink still had something to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you two? You were both pretty injured during the fight, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MWEH HEH HEH! Two brave soldiers like us would never fall down in a fight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone just kinda...looked at Blue after that, who slowly turned his namesake at their stares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong thing to say in this situation, kid,” Nightmare stated gruffly. Blue, in turn, shifted in his seat and said a quiet “Sorry.” Dream patted his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright. You were just trying to lighten the mood.” He coughed a little and added, “And Life healed us up. We’re fine. Uh...she could probably take a look at your arm and spine too, Nightmare. I mean, if you wan-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was left at that. Dream fidgeted for a minute or two before he finally started to retell the events leading up to their little reunion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Ink, I’m serious, the place is already torn apart. I hope we aren’t too late…” Dream looked around while he talked into his phone. He and Blue had just gotten here, but it seemed that this AU was already pretty far gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Debris was scattered throughout the city, and there was screaming coming at them from all sides. Fires roared, and billows of smoke were continuously rising into the sky. Blue strings were strewn about everywhere, though the culprit had yet to make an appearance. He and Blue were walking out into a “clearing”, meaning that a lot of the buildings in this area were blown apart, most likely by gaster beams. If he had to guess, this part of the city probably received the worst of the damage. Maybe they’d finally find Error here. Though, they still could really use that backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink sure is taking his sweet time in getting here…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash of blue, and he looked up to see the destroyer himself standing atop the roof of a nearby building, though he seemed to have his attention elsewhere. So before he noticed them, Dream rushed forward, calling Blue over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There! Blue, come over here and help me! Watch out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A high pitched whine had him looking behind him, only to realize that a huge and glitching blaster was charging up behind his friend. His phone was forgotten, dropped to his side as he raced towards his comrade. But his warning was far too late, as Blue tried to answer him just as a beam of light erupted from the blaster’s mouth and straight into his back. His answer turned into a scream as he was thrown forward, crashing into the side of the nearest piece of debris. The back of his shirt was burned away from the blast, only to reveal equally as smoldered bones. Dream clenched his teeth, looking up at the cause of the sudden attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess Error had already seen them, as he was now looking down from his position on the roof with a maniacal grin spread across his face. He was silhouetted by the glowing fires behind him, making the scene all the more chaotic. However, something seemed a bit off about him. Perhaps it was just the smoke clouding the air, but he thought that the destroyer was glitching a bit harsher than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding not to dwell on it, he materialized a staff before quickly shifting it into a large, patterned bow. The blue engraved swirls wrapping around it gave off an ominous glow, and the arrow he quickly summoned gave off a similar aura. He pulled back on the drawstring, firing the arrow in Error’s direction, who...didn’t dodge? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, his arrow cut across the bone above Error’s left socket, leaving a deep gash in its wake. Error finally seemed to notice what had just happened and felt the wound with a silent hiss before teleporting down to the clearing. During this unfolding scene, Dream had watched his every move and prepared for the oncoming fight. He changed his bow out for a staff, twirling it around a few times in his hand before settling into a battle stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t stand a chance against the destroyer by himself. But he had to try. Hopefully, Ink would get here soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error appeared behind him, just as he had expected. Dream jumped into the air, turning as he did so, lunging forward with his staff aimed at Error’s side. His attack hit its target, and Error was tossed a few meters away. Dream tensed, waiting for the next teleport, looking around wildly. But...it never came. He looked back in Error’s direction and was surprised to find him still lying down on the ground, clutching his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t hit him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, had he? They only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>started the fight. Dream took his opportunity and ran forward, preparing to strike him again. Error finally got his bearings and teleported out of the way before he could reach him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling strings from his sockets, he trapped Dream and threw him up into the air, slamming him back into the ground. The guardian coughed up a stream of blood upon impact and clutched his ribs, trying to focus on taking in air. Error walked towards him, forming a bone attack in his hand. He came to a stop when he was above Dream, then slowly rose the attack above his skull, preparing to strike it down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one noticed how badly he was shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a tentacle wrapped itself around his leg, tightening around it to the point of cracking. He dropped his weapon, holding back a scream. The tentacle threw him away from Dream, and he skidded across the ground, gripping his now bleeding and fractured leg with one arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are. So while I and the rest of the boys are out here working our asses off, you’re off relaxing in your empty void, not even bothering </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lend us a hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That voice only belonged to one monster, who was now standing before him with murderous intent etched across his face. Nightmare had been having a rough past few weeks, just like the guardians did, and was finally ready to release some pent up rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error didn’t say anything. He just stood back up, leaning his weight against his good leg before staring back at Nightmare with a similar rage. Nightmare scoffed in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, both of them had occasionally helped the other out in battle when some sort of prior agreement was made. But when they were caught together on a bad day without one, a fight was sure to break out. Usually just a short tussle, since they never </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to injure the other. And Nightmare...well...let’s just say he wasn’t having a very great day. And Error looked about ready to strangle someone, despite his obvious injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So...they fought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t end well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error stood his ground, glaring with the same ill intent towards Nightmare. The other dissolved into a goopy puddle, reappearing behind his glitchy adversary and throwing a tentacle in his direction. Instead of teleporting away like Nightmare thought he would, Error instead summoned a bone attack and used it as a shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Nightmare’s tentacle slashed right through the weak construct and continued forward so that it knocked his opponent a few feet away. Error got up a bit slower than he liked, but still managed to pull out his strings and shoot them at Nightmare from where he was. Though the movement was expected, and Nightmare was able to get out of the way in time. He stared at where the strings had missed him, prepared to throw an insult about how badly Error was fighting today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before the words could come out, a mass of bones slammed into his side, knocking him off guard. He toppled over, only to see Error hovering over him. As he got a good once over on him, he could note how the destroyer was glitching a lot harsher than usual, and how he kept placing his left hand over his sternum, as if it ached. He actually felt a tad...</span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Error, who hadn’t said anything this whole time. And that emotion didn’t sit well with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna stop half-assing it and finally fight for real, glitchface?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gaster beam to the face was his answer. He rolled out of the way before it could hit him, jumping up and preparing to block Error’s next move. Seems that Error had finally gotten serious. Good. Now he could go all out on him. The destroyer was a difficult opponent, so it was fun to duel with him and let off some steam every once in a while. Error usually won, but he had high hopes for this battle, especially since his anxiety levels were at an all-time high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess he was a little too overzealous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blaster fizzled away, and Error turned in place, obvious annoyance on his face. He ran at him without an attack in hand. Well, stumble more like. Maybe he had a trick up his sleeve. Nightmare wouldn’t fall for it, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Error was in reach of his tentacles, he picked him up, flinging him high up into the air. He waited for him to fall to the point where he could grab a hold of him again and slam him the rest of the way down. The impact was fully directed on his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud snap, and the destroyer let out a gut-wrenching scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare flinched at the pained screech, taking a small step backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error...didn’t dodge. Or teleport away last second. Or...do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to walk towards the glitching mess that was curled up on the ground, now hoping that this was all some sick joke. He almost expected Dust, Horror, and Killer to come around the corner and tell him exactly that. But that wouldn’t happen. He was 99% sure that Error would never want to be a part of one of their pranks. Still. He hoped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over Error with a smug grin on his face, nudging him with his foot to see if he’d just stand up and sucker punch him. Wouldn’t that be a sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he just got a groan in response, he frowned. Okay...maybe he was allowed a bit of concern now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Error, you good…? You’re kinda starting to sca-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something smacked into his side, flinging him to the opposite side of the clearing. He dissolved into a pile of goop and decided to stay like that for a moment while he recovered from the initial shock of the sudden attack. Once he did, he formed back into his normal form, hissing at the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skip this part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said skip it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink’s hands were clenched tightly, shaking against the table. His sockets were burning straight into the wood, not wavering anywhere else. Nightmare had chimed in at this point and was retelling his part of the story with Error, since Dream would have been more focused on his injuries during their one-on-one duel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...how about we just start from where me and Blue were bringing you two over to Sci?” Everyone but Ink looked over to Dream, who was glancing over at his friend worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare grumbled and sat back a bit further in his chair, but didn’t argue. He’d rather skip this part anyways, too. A sudden thought overtook his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why go to Sci? I mean, sure, he can heal, but aren’t there better options in this particular case?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream rubbed his temple before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were panicking and didn’t know what else to do. Normally if one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> was really hurt, I’d be the one healing. But I was scared to get near him, and even so, I didn’t think that I would be able to help someone with such...</span>
  <em>
    <span>severe</span>
  </em>
  <span> injuries. I tried looking at his soul to get a grasp on how bad it was, but uh-erm...anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We thought about bringing him over to an AU specifically based on healing, but I doubt anyone would want to help the </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyer </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people. I still wasn’t exactly sure why we were helping him in the first place, but Blue made sure to shout at me after I asked that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue, who was sitting next to him, nodded vigorously at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been to Sci quite a few times when we needed help, and he doesn’t really choose sides, so we just ended up bringing him to his AU.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare gave a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, I’m sure he reacted well to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just walked into his office space, coffee in hand, only to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>scene unraveling before him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue was tugging on the sleeve of a poker-faced Ink, trying to get him to sit down in a chair, while Dream was holding onto a bloodied, glitching mess bridal style in the center of the room. Said glitch was passed out, sockets empty and ominous. As he continued to stare, he finally realized that a pool of blood was forming underneath the pair. Most from Error’s torso, and some from Dream’s gloves, which were stained just as bad as the destroyer's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough coffee to be dealing with this shit so early in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was pulled out of whatever state he was in and looked up at the new arrival. Blue had noticed him too and spoke up first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuttered </span>
  </em>
  <span>is perhaps a better word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sci! We nee-I mean, he’s-uh, and Ink is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just calm down and tell me what the hell happened.” Sci was already speed walking over to Error, setting his mug down on his desk before doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue started to explain everything pretty frantically, and Sci quietly listened as he quickly maneuvered Dream out of the room, who was still carrying Error. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where-um, what about Ink? We can’t just leave him in here like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci gave a quick glance over his shoulder. Ink looked pretty spooked, but there were no obvious injuries on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can deal with him later. For now, follow me. And keep explaining. Hurry up,” He added on when Blue kept turning to look at Ink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led them down the hall, aiming for the emergency unit. It was probably for the best that they had come here so early, as there was no staff around to see the destroyer. It would be harder to treat him by himself, though. He’d have to get Dream to help out a little. They slowed down by a room, and Sci moved to open it. When Blue told him what Ink had done to Error, he almost paused but forced himself to open the door and usher them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay him down on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci shut the door behind them just in case someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>end up arriving this early. He rushed over, helping Dream get Error settled. As he did, Blue finished up his quick story with how Ink had panicked and drank his white vial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what happened, then we for sure need to keep him and Error separate for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, if he reacted so harshly to seeing the state of his soul, then I wouldn’t want to see what would happen if he were to be with Error right now in his current condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled off Error’s torn scarf, throwing it on the floor a ways away. He continued to pull the coat to his sides, and ripped open the rest of his destroyed shirt. Blue gasped and Dream just stared, his sockets widening a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of his ribs were cut clean through, while the majority were severely fractured and bleeding out. That wasn’t all they were gawping at though. Not regarding the sheer amount of scars from years of fighting, there were dozens of bloodied claw marks over his sternum and broken ribs. He found it hard to believe that those were acquired during their fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How di-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apply pressure to his torso with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed Dream a towel resting by the sink before searching for gauze and synthetic healing magic. They couldn’t worry about that right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-Won’t that just break his bones further?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a roll of gauze, then moved to the glass cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. Stopping the bleeding is the most important thing right now. He’s not waking up anytime soon anyway, so he won’t feel a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hesitated for a second before lightly applying pressure to the wound. When Error didn’t show any sign of pain, he pressed down a bit harder. By the time Sci came back over, the towel was already soaked red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci rested his right hand on Error’s mandible, moving his head a bit to the side so he could insert a needle into the cartilage on his cervical vertebrae with his other. The glowing, green healing magic in the barrel of the shot disappeared as he pressed down on the plunger. When it completely vanished, he gently took the needle out and moved Error’s head back to a more comfortable position on the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. He should start regaining some health now. Has the bleeding slowed at all yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream lifted the soaked towel. Blood was still seeping from the cracks in his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Unless it slowed down a bit…? I don’t know, I can’t really tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci took the towel from Dream and looked underneath it. Sure enough, blood was still coming out of the cracks in his ribs. If anything, it was pouring out more </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily </span>
  </em>
  <span>than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. It doesn’t make any sense. The healing magic should have at least healed up the worst of these fractures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue and Dream looked at each other with worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci glanced over to the two then back at Error. It wasn’t just his torso he had to worry about. His leg was fractured and bleeding too, and a gash above his socket looked like it was going to get worse if it wasn’t treated soon. And those were just the injuries he could see from here. He fought over something in his skull for a few moments before turning back to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help him any more than this, especially if his body won’t take any healing magic I give him. You’ll have to go to someone else who can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue held his head in his hands at that, resorting to look terrified and pace around the room. Dream tilted his skull up to the ceiling for a few seconds before making eye contact with Sci.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else can we go to? No one in their right mind would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about helping the destroyer. Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>even helping out the destroyer to begin with?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream! We can’t just leave him! Remember how Ink reacted to Error’s soul after the fight? He’d want us to help him too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue pleaded with him, tugging at his sleeve so that he’d have to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked back at Sci, who was looking at his shoes with a phalange on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life. You could go to Reapertale. She’s the best healer I’ve ever seen. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t help you, then I don’t know who could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took a step forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would she want to help us, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the Goddess of Life. I have a strong feeling that she’d want to help, despite Error’s wrongdoings. You could at least give it a shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked back at Blue worriedly, who gave him a firm nod in response. He sighed in return, turning his sockets in Error’s direction. What other choice did they have?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In which Sci swears a lot. Nightmare will deny it, but pretty sure he saved his bro back there from Error. But then he kinda sorta maybe broke his spine too, so there’s that. Surprised the others haven’t figured that out yet.</p>
<p>That’s it! I really was expecting to end this chapter at the end of the next scene that’s in Reapertale, but then the chapter would get too long. This was all based on events that have already happened, but at least now we have some insight on something else that might be going on with Error o.o</p>
<p>P.S. I’m going on a week-long trip, so the next chapter will be delayed. Sorry! Ink won’t get to meet Error just quite yet (Nor have we gotten to the more gruesome bits heh heh)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Glimpse of Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life takes the Destroyer in, and an unexpected visitor makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This update is much later than I wanted it to be, even with the expected delay, so I’m sorry about that. I couldn’t think of how I wanted this to go, and I rewrote a portion of it, but at least now I have another idea for something later in the story :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bro-Nightmare?! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and Blue stared wide-eyed at a pissed Nightmare, who was clutching a bleeding ulna to his sternum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now hand the idiot over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here for...why? I thought you didn’t care about Error.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci finally caught up, a little out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s-oh. What the hell are you doing here, Nightmare? I already have enough monsters to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a low growl, Nightmare took a step forward and pointed at the bundle of bleeding bones in Dream’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give. Him. To. Me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue and Dream exchanged looks, not really knowing what to do. Sci stepped up, pushing the two behind him, making it a point to block Nightmare’s view of Error.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if you think that we’re trying to hurt him or something, you’ve got the wrong idea. They’re just trying to take him to Reapertale so that he can get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>help. No offense, but I don’t think you can do much better than I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit. Anything involving you idiots is bad news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re telling the tru-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uuuugh.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked eyelights stared at the Destroyer, waiting for him to suddenly open his sockets. Or move. Or do anything, really. Instead, Error continued to lay limp in the Guardian’s arms, as if he didn’t make any sound at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two need to leave. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci started shoving the two away, urging Dream to open a portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Night-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about him. I’ll take care of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maniacal laughter echoed around the hall. Blue shuddered, grabbing onto Dream’s shirt for comfort, and to try and get him to focus on making a portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll take care of it. Really? And how exactly will you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci took one look at him before simply walking up to the crazed, dripping skeleton, grabbing his good arm and pulling him away from the others.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’ll have to take a look at your arm. I’m not the best healer, but I can still stop the bleeding.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Wha-let me go! I don’t need your fucking help!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare tried tugging his arm away from the young Sans, but a sharp spike of pain in his spine had him doubling over with a muffled scream. Sci helped him up once he got control over his breathing, careful of his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you think. Now hurry up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Just-let go! Sto-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused in his meager struggle to glance over to Blue, who had appeared next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let Sci heal you. I’ll even ask Life if she can let you into Reapertale, so you can come and see Error later. I promise we’ll help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t care about-just, let me take him instead. And stop pulling me away, dammit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare, Dream is worried about you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare gave a half-hearted tug before glaring at the blue pipsqueak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should I care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’s your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare looked over Blue’s shoulder. Dream was still holding onto Error, a portal shimmering behind him. But his sockets were boring into him, full of worry and fear. Nightmare quickly looked away, deciding to glare at the floor instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. Whatever. But don’t get any funny ideas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gave him an award-winning smile, hugging Nightmare despite his yells of protest and an arm trying to push him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nightmare! I promise we’ll do our best to help him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave already, your positivity is gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gave him the mercy and stopped his crushing hug, running back over to Dream and giving the two a wave goodbye. They stepped through the portal, Dream giving one last worried glance before closing it behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sci ushered him in the direction of the medical wing, Nightmare grumbling something under his breath before following. The walk was silent for a few moments before Sci nudged his good side, a smirk unfolding on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘overbearing positivity freak’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I believe those were your exact words, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, four-eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Wow. It’s beautiful.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Blue and Dream looked over a field of colorful flowers. Birdsong filled the air, and a cool breeze flew by, ruffling their clothes. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“So...where do we go from here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a house up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue pointed to a small cottage at the top of the hill, and they made their way over. They climbed the steps, knocking on the large wooden door. Footsteps sounded on the other side, and the door opened to reveal the Goddess of Life. She matched the beauty of the fields surrounding her home. Her welcoming smile was soft and bright, and she had a calming, yet powerful aura around her. Her dress was the color of clouds on a summer day, and it gave off a light glow in the warming sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I-oh. Oh dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on the Destroyer, who was starting to leave a bloody mess on her doorstep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you help us...please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a few moments as Life continued to gape at the bundle of bones that were still in Dream’s arms. Eventually, she opened the door all the way, trying to find the right words to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...the Destroyer, am I correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream hesitated but nodded all the same. There was no reason to lie. She’d know if he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but...he needs help. There was no one else we could turn to, and we’re running out of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Someone is really worried about him-</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are worried about him. I mean...we couldn’t have just left him to dust. You, of all people, should understand that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came off a bit harsher than he meant it to, but it still had the same effect. Life itself wouldn’t wish death upon anyone, no matter who they were...right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few beats of silence as Life continued to stare at Error. It almost looked as if she were analyzing him. She moved her gaze over to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His soul is very...troubled. And it would be wrong for me to refuse to help someone in need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life stepped to the side, allowing the two into her home. They silently nodded in thanks before walking inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Troubled? What did she mean by that…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can bring him upstairs. There’s a spare room, the first one on your left. Quickly now. I’ll get the essentials. Young one, please come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream went upstairs with his load while Blue obediently followed Life into another room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and layed Error down on the bed, pulling the blankets off before doing so. He didn’t know why he bothered, though, since his blood was already soiling the sheets. Oh well. Not really knowing what else to do, he sat at the foot of the bed and waited for the two others to return. It didn’t take long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life rushed inside, carrying a fat medical bag, Blue with an armful of towels and bandages behind her. She set the bag down next to Dream, telling Blue to set everything else down at the foot of the bed for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled off the coat they had thrown over Error for a bit of coverage, then beckoned the two closer. “Alright, you’ll have to help me. Dream, keep him still please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he needed to keep someone unconscious still, but he did it anyway, making sure to keep his eye sockets away from his misshapen ribs. Blue stood watching nearby, ready to step in if needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to reset his ribs in order to stop the bleeding. It shouldn’t be too difficult what with him being unconscious and all, but I’d prefer it if we kept him as still as possible during the process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made sense. It was a delicate, yet simple procedure that would be quite painful if it wasn’t for Error currently being MIA. Though, one wrong move and his ribs could just become more cracked than they already were. Dream and Blue watched carefully as Life maneuvered one of the ribs to its rightful spot, using her bright healing magic to quickly snap it back into place. The loud crack had them all wincing, but Error didn’t show any sign of pain. Life continued on to the next cracked rib while speaking to Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This process is quick, but there are many that are cracked and I’d rather not have him bleed out on the bed. Could you bring some of those towels over here? And press them agains-yes, just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue had already jumped into action, grabbing a few towels and pressing them against Error’s ribs in hopes of slowing the crimson blood currently flowing out. He made sure to make room for the Goddess while she worked, trying his best to just keep the Destroyer </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>while she healed him. Dream tried to keep away from the two, staying at the head of the bed and resting his hands on both of Error’s shoulders, keeping the limp form steady while she moved his ribs about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet for a while as she worked, but the atmosphere was far from calm. Every snap of Error’s ribs going back into place had them flinching. Blue continued pressing onto Error’s sternum, replacing the towels when necessary. Dream anxiously leaned his weight onto his opposite foot from time to time, shifting his grip on Error as he did. Life noticed their unease and decided to try and break the tense silence of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These injuries are quite severe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they both internally shouted as another bone snapped into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my asking, what caused this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both flinched again, but this time not because of a bone. Maybe that was a bad topic to ask about. But it could help her better understand just what she was dealing with, and quell her curiosity that she wished wasn’t there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she even want to know...?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...there was a battle between us and Error. It was just a usual fight, but Ink wasn’t there to help us. At least, for the first half. I don’t remember much since me and Dream were knocked down, but I know that Nightmare made an appearance. Then Ink finally showed up, and...um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was something else, Life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She briefly glanced over to Dream, who had spoken up, before focusing back on her work while listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seemed...off. Though he still knocked us down, he was slow on his attacks. And he didn’t dodge some of mine either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was...strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he already injured? That could explain why he’s in such a state.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. I don’t know. He wasn’t fighting anyone when me and Blue arrived, but I guess he technically could have fought someone. He didn’t look hurt, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped a phalange lightly against Error’s shoulder as he thought for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were those scratches we saw when we were at Sci’s, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scratches…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were trying to heal his ribs, we noticed scratch marks all over his sternum and some of his ribs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…? Blue, could you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue lifted the towel, showing the two that, yes, there were scratch marks all across his sternum and topmost ribs. They were very faint, and weren’t noticeable at first glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look like scars, almost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed Blue’s finger to the area underneath Error’s sockets, where there were blue marks, almost tear-like. Error had always had those as far as they knew, but the scratch marks hidden underneath them were new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think he got those?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but for now let’s focus on his ribs. As long as they aren’t life-threatening, we shouldn’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right. They could save those questions for later. They focused back on their own tasks at hand. The room was once again silent except for the occasional crack of ribs coming together. Blue glanced down, seeing that she was almost done. There were still thin lines from where she had connected the ribs, but at least now he wasn’t bleeding and they could begin healing whatever else needed immediate attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, let’s just stop anything that’s cracked and bleeding. We can focus on bandaging and giving him some more intense healing magic later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved to his right arm, using her magic to snap the bone back together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did he get that injury?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably during the fight with Nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember ever breaking Error’s arm. Huh. Must have been after they were knocked out. They watched her fix up his arm, making sure nothing else on it was cracked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Guardian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream tapped his foot on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was something else I should probably tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right after Error was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>injured</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I took a look at his soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused there, and she looked up at him, noticing the worry in his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There wasn’t something wrong with it, was there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not exactly. I mean, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>so. Yes? Uh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...it was shattered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped healing and looked at Error’s sternum in surprise, unbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! That can’t be possible, he’s right here, and alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s the thing. It was shattered, but then it went right back together again like nothing happened to it. And it just kept doing that, over and over, almost like it was-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glitching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all jumped, turning their heads to the door. Blue summoned a bone attack, Dream his staff, and instinctually ran in front of the Goddess to block her from any oncoming danger. Though upon seeing the intruders face, they opened their sockets in shock and immediately unsummoned their weapons, stepping to the side awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans? Now is not the best time-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing with the Destroyer, Tori?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue took a determined step forward, even though the person in front of him was much more powerful than himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s really hurt, so we’re helping him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know he isn’t allowed here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life moved Blue out of the way, marching so that she was only an arms-width away from the robed Sans, staring into his empty sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reaper, either help or leave. I’m afraid you can’t talk me out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper may be the God of Death and all that, but anyone who got to know him knew he was truly good at heart. Most of the multiverse only saw him as a source of chaos and death, not taking the chance to understand him for who he really was. There was one trait he had that everyone agreed with, though. And that was his stubbornness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this isn’t right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geno </span>
  </em>
  <span>would want to help someone in such a poor state.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>The God of Death flinched. She had a knack for finding ways to get him to do whatever it is she</span> <span>wanted. There were only two souls that had that kind of impact on him. And that was his husband and the monster currently in front of him.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s at home, far away from this mess. And he wouldn’t help </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doubted that. His husband was kind and forgiving. He’d probably show hesitance, but would ultimately agree to help. Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was probably about to be forced to do. Though he didn’t know how that would work, since he couldn’t touch a living soul without them dusting. Except for Geno and their son, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Tori. Why are you even helping him in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t concern you, Reaper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him, crossing her arms. She never calls him Reaper anymore unless she was pissed. The God started to break under her sinister gaze. She kept pushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has that poor soul ever done to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Made my work-load ten times harder than it needs to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her glare seemed to get more intense if that was even possible, and she pointed towards the door, indicating that she wanted him to leave. Then she turned around and went back over to the bed, resuming her healing session. He looked after her, dumbfounded, before gliding over with a panicked expression. Dream and Blue made it a show to steer clear of his path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tori, let’s talk about this. It was just a joke! You kno-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His empty sockets grew at the sight of Error’s now summoned soul. He knew by their prior description that his soul was glitching, in a sense. Meaning, it was shattering into pieces before quickly pulling itself together again. He found himself transfixed by it. He’d never seen anything like it. And he had reaped thousands of souls, none of which were of this caliber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and Blue watched the God with hesitance, while Life sat holding the Destroyer’s soul calmly, staring into Death’s void-like gaze. She was surprised at the sight of the soul as well, but didn’t show it in her moment of rage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Goddess already knew he’d agree upon seeing his soul, but even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t expect his next reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giant, black, feathered wings erupted from Reaper’s shoulder blades, poofing up in size as if he were a frightened animal. He yelped, almost tripping over his own feet before righting himself. When his legs continued to shake, he resorted to hovering an inch or two above the ground, still looking a bit shaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three stared, two of which were now backed to the farthest corner of the room. Life blinked a few times, before sputtering out, “A-Are you alright…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper seemed to just notice that there were still others in the room and quickly urged his feathers down before unsummoning his wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Uh, yeah, sorry, just, you keep doing what you’re doing, I’m fine with it. You probably don’t need my help, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream and Blue exchanged looks. Life put Error’s soul back in its place before meeting Reaper’s sockets again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help would be very much appreciated...are you sure you’re well, Reaper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh! Right. Yeah. What is it you need help with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life looked a little lost for once. She looked around the room, trying to think of something he could help with, but not succeeding with her current worry over the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flowers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes were now trained on Blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone likes flowers! You could get some for when he wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flowers. Alright. I’ll go get...flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched a now very tense Reaper float out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flowers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just focus on that. Try not to think about...wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell am I supposed to pick up flowers?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have a visitor coming over later if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A visitor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just someone who’s also worried about Error.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...alright. As long as they're careful around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue didn’t want to tell Life exactly who was planning a visit. She had enough on her plate at the moment. Nightmare didn’t have to be added to that mix. She was still fixing up cracks but was pretty much done with anything visible. It was obvious that she was getting tired, despite being one of the best healers in the multiverse. Feeling a little bad, he decided to help out a bit more by exchanging the towels for some new ones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not because he was nervous and needed the space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll throw these towels in the wash and get some new ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a light hum to show that she heard him, still a bit preoccupied. So he left, heading downstairs and into the laundry room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue threw the bloodied towels in the wash, making sure to throw his gloves in while he was at it. No use in bringing up clean towels only to ruin them before use. He shut the top of the washing machine, turning it on and heading out of the room. He hardly made it a step up the stairs before a loud knock sounded throughout the small cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeaked in surprise, turning on the spot. Dream told him not to let anyone in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what if it was Reaper? Would he be mad if he didn’t let him in? He didn’t wanna die, he was too young to die! He still had to save Error! And help Ink! And care for his lazy brother! And-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue? Is someone at the door?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eeep!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have to take his chances. He stumbled over to the door, crashing into a few pieces of furniture on the way over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swung open the door, only to meet the eyes of-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink! W-What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that explains everything, but it still doesn’t help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why’d you just leave him upstairs? Is he still bleeding out? I shou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink made to stand, but Dream quickly ran over and pushed him back down.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“No no no no no! I’d </span><em><span>highly</span></em><span> recommend you don’t go in there right now, Ink.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Why not?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Because...well, because I said so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He even crossed his arms and put his hip to the side, averting his gaze the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink gave him his best poker-face before continuing to stand up and walk around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Ink, please, he’s still not in great condition, and you might trigger another...</span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>episode again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare and Blue trailed after the duo into the living room. Ink wasn’t having any of it. The explanations of the state Error was in pushed his current anxiety levels higher than even the crushing guilt that kept eating away at him. He could force himself to be there for Error when he was hurting this much. It’s the least he could do for him, after what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream huffed angrily when Ink didn’t listen, and he grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink, you’re not listening to reason! He’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he’s hurting, Dream! That’s why I have to go up there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Life is up there healing him, if you walked in-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, so flowers were a bust, but I brought some pastries that are </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Uh...am I interrupting something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare and Blue glanced over to see Reaper in the front doorway, who looked a bit uneasy despite being the literal God of Death. He had a cute little picnic basket under an arm to compliment the appearance. He also went ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>see you like that again, Ink!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you understand?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’M </span>
  </em>
  <span>THE REASON HE’S UP THERE TO BEGIN WITH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs, a pained, glitched scream echoed throughout the walls.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why did Reaper freak out earlier? Hm. School’s starting soon, so updates will definitely continue to vary. Shouldn’t take nearly as long as this one did though, hopefully. And yes, we’re back to the present time. Prepare to finally meet the true manbaby next chapter in all his glory. </p>
<p>The first scene in this chapter be lookin’ really familiar tho.</p>
<p>#FMA moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Silent Endearment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two brothers share a moment similar to that of the Guardian &amp; Destroyer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo turns out school is hard and takes up most of my time &amp; energy, including a bunch of other personal events happening in my life, both good &amp; bad. I still try to write here and there, but updates will continue to vary. For now, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error’s scream sparked some inner part of Ink that had him flying up the stairs, seemingly faster than he’d ever ran before. Adrenaline pumping through him, he skidded to a stop outside his door and slammed it open, ignoring the shouts from below pleading him to stop. It didn’t matter if Ink had any doubts anymore. Error came first. If he was hurt again, Ink wasn’t sure that he would be able to live with himself. So, he ran. He stumbled inside, sockets racing around the room to find the source of Error’s torment. His sockets froze on the only noise in the room, the Destroyer himself, who was frantically clawing his skull to the point of bleeding. Red, tear-like streams of blood ran down his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A cascade of blood. Flowing tears. Dust. Blown out eyes filled with fear. Fear of hi-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phalanges wrapped around his hand and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. He looked into the warm, golden eyes of Dream. For once, he wished that the guardian’s positive aura had an effect on him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s eye sockets frantically searched Ink’s body for injuries that weren’t there, hands firmly planted on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink, are you alright? Come on, let’s go downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink. Please be sensible. I’m not trying to be mean. You know what going in there could do to you. You understand, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink averted his eyes and stared at the ground, ignoring him. Dream’s frown tightened and he began to pull him towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink ripped his hand out of his grasp, still pointedly looking away. A brief flash of hurt flew across Dream’s face before he turned his gaze away too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Dream sounded on the verge of tears, but Ink let him go downstairs without him. He didn’t have time for Dream’s smothering, no matter how much it pained him to see how much his stubbornness hurt him. Instead, he turned his attention back to the door in front of him, where Nightmare was just outside nervously looking in. When another scream pierced the air, Error’s pained face flashed across Ink’s mind before he quickly pushed it away and marched inside with newfound confidence. He had to be there for Error, especially now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life was trying to calm Error down, rubbing his shoulder as Blue attempted to pull his hands away from his face. Ink took a deep breath and staggered forward, climbing onto the bed and focusing on Error’s hands rather than his face. Error managed to tear his hands from Blue’s grasp, backing away from him as far as he could, tears and blood streaming down his skull. Ink tried reaching out to him but quickly pulled away when Error flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The resounding crack thundered around him. He fell backwards, eyelights a vo-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep, shaky breath. He could do this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Error? I don’t know if you recognize me...b-but if you do, then I w-want you to know how s-sor-I...I can’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell backwards, throwing his head into his hands. He was so confident just a moment ago. It was only two words. Why was it so hard to say? But...what was the point? He didn’t deserve Error’s forgiveness. It’s not like he’d forgive him anyways. He was worthless. A disappointment. He ruined everything. He hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I c-can’t, I can’t even-I’m so pathetic. I can’t even m-meet your eyes to say s-something so sim-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, hands threw themselves around Ink, holding him tight. He looked down in shock at Error, who was shaking and gripping onto his clothes in a vice like grip, face buried in his chest. It was obvious that Error didn’t recognize him in the moment, but Ink still froze before shakily wrapping his arms around him. He tried to rub soothing circles into his back, but only succeeded in burying his face into his neck. His tears joined Error’s, sobs wracking his body. He shook, clinging to Error and rocking him back and forth, apologizes falling from his mouth in an incoherent mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry E-Error. I’m sorry I’m s-sorry. Y-You don’t have to f-forgive me, but just know that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there clinging onto Error and spewing apologies until he felt him slump in his arms. He looked up in confusion to see Life, who was resting a hand on Error’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. I gave him more healing magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully took him from Ink and began to lean him down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should rest easily for awhi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error’s eyes suddenly flew open and he jolted out of Life’s hands in a pained scream, glitches wracking his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know! Error, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out for him again, but he flinched away from her touch. He shakily mumbled something under his breath, trying to push himself up but stopping with a wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that, dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak but only a raspy noise came out. He tried again, and although shaky, they finally made out what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink and Life looked at each other with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it hurts, but if you lie down I can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. S-Spine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your spine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to take a look at it, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life moved closer and helped him lean onto his side. He made a quiet pained noise that brought more tears to Ink’s sockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the sight of Error’s spine made him want to hug him all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mangled, to say the least. What was once a spine was now practically snapped in two, the bone just barely held together by a fractured disc. At this point Ink wouldn’t be surprised if Error suddenly flew away in a pile of dust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ink’s head snapped back when he heard a choked noise from the doorway. Nightmare was covering his mouth with his hand, his sockets wide and glossed over as if he were trapped in a distant memory. He forced himself to look back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error whimpered when Life rested a shaky hand on his spine, just above where it was almost shattered. Her hand glowed green, and when there was no sign of healing, she urged her magic output to become stronger. She looked exhausted. Ink didn’t think that she would be able to keep it up much longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Error shifted under her touch, wincing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, stop. W-Worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Error please, we just want to help,” Blue said behind Ink. He almost forgot that he was still in the room, his attention still on Error. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Error wasn’t listening. He pushed her hand away from him with what little energy he had left, shivering. Life frowned and pushed back, and it turned into a competition until a deep, chilling voice echoed from the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stared at Reaper, who floated over to a confused Life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much healing magic have you been giving him, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as much as I can. Why would I not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper’s permanent grin tightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Well, there’s your problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blank stares.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Um, do you really not? I mean, I guess it’d make sense…”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He muttered to himself, seemingly lost in thought.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Reaper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s the Destroyer, right? Do you honestly believe that every time he was hurt in battle that he’d have someone there to heal him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thought. Ink tried to imagine Error gravely injured after one of their intense battles, only to go home to an empty void...it made him feel worse just thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After going so long without healing magic, his body wouldn’t be able to accept it into his system properly. It simply wouldn’t recognize it as a healing component. At least, in large amounts. You would have to start small and work him up to larger doses for it to have any effect. But as of right now? You’re only succeeding in giving him foreign magic that will confuse and upset his magical compounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life pulled her hands closer to herself, looking at them as if they were burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That explains why Sci wasn’t able to heal him,” Blue mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper turned his gaze away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Geno left the save screen, he wanted to find a way to heal his old wounds. We tried healing him, but after being trapped in there for so long...well, you can see the results.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned their eyes to Error, who was starting to look dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Feel sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geno is fairly healthy, though. What were the side effects?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper let out a long breath, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago and it only lasted for a few hours. But it was just like any other flu symptoms. High temperature, chills, headache, dizziness, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Error heaved up raw, navy blue magic all over himself and the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare gagged from the doorway and ran downstairs, probably to puke himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Error!” Ink attached himself to Error despite getting puke on himself in the process. Life rushed out of the room to grab towels while Blue made a high pitched noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is gonna be a long night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a distant retch and Dream screaming something directed at Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare stared at his brother, who was looking out of the kitchen window while scrubbing the same plate he’d been cleaning for the past few minutes. Not that it concerned him. But it was pretty annoying when his negative aura was saturating the entire house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taken away from his thoughts when a pastry was waved in front of his face. He turned his head to the left, where Reaper’s blank stare was planted on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a pastry. You’ll feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face reflexively scrunched up just thinking about it. A cold pastry didn’t sound particularly desirable, especially with his standards, nor did he think his upset stomach could handle it. He pushed it away from his face despite Reaper’s face falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they’re Geno’s pastries! Best pastries, by the way. Ey you! Do ya’ wanna pastry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream startled and turned around, while Nightmare became interested in his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, no thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does no one like pastries,” Reaper mumbled to himself, throwing it into his mouth, making Nightmare gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, go do that somewhere else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could go talk to your brother and I stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper waved him away, using his other hand to plop another pastry into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t give me that. We all know you’re secretly a big softie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck’s that supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means go cheer him up or something, I dunno,” He said as he licked the powdered sugar off his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t make me do anything, asshole. Go fuck glitch boy or something, I don’t care. Just leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached his arms out and Nightmare skittered away, hissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I just want a hug,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll do it! Just-fuck off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He staggered into the kitchen grumbling to himself. He stood beside Dream, who didn’t seem to take note of his presence. Nightmare took initiative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Dream, I can feel your sadness from across the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOLY-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream slapped him straight across the face, almost making him fall over. He rubbed the area he hit, wincing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Nightmare, I’m so sorry! You scared me,” Dream’s hands flew to cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there awkwardly while Nightmare tried to think of all the possible ways he could kill the God of Death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare glanced at Dream’s face but decided that talking to the plant next to him was preferable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sense your sadness and it’s annoying. What are you so upset about? Error?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Nightmare didn’t think that he was going to answer him, but when he looked back Dream finally began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’m just...worried about Ink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that wasn’t what he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ink? Why? He isn’t the one passed out right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that. It’s just...you saw how he freaked out earlier. What will happen when Error comes back to his senses and Ink is right there next to him? I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen to me, Night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched at the ancient nickname, but Dream didn’t seem to notice what he said. Nightmare wasn’t good at comforting others. It didn’t help when you weren’t physically capable of having any real positive emotions...usually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you be upset if you hurt someone? Even if it were an accident? I guess he’s just...Dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was shaking, his thoughts somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Nightmare thought about slapping the sense back into him until his legs suddenly buckled underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare quickly caught him, helping him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that about?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream held onto his head with a hand, blinking away a faraway thought. When he came to and saw Nightmare in front of him, he threw his arms around him. It took everything in himself to not push the other away. Not just because it disgusted him, but because it physically hurt to have such positive energy encasing him and his negative aura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I just...thought of something from a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? So, can you let go now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, s-sorry.” Dream let go awkwardly, but smiled shakily up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I...I think I get it now. Why Ink is helping Error,” Dream said before going back to washing the dishes, but with more vigor. The sadness he felt so profusely from him before was quickly shriveling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare, albeit confused, left him to himself and walked back into the living room to a smug Reaper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it went well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. Why was he suddenly just...fine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaper’s smile grew warmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe someday you’ll understand,” He said before floating away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-why the fuck won’t anyone tell me anything?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Blue called as he came downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue! Any updates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue stumbled over and fell onto the couch in a tired huff, Nightmare and Reaper following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Error’s stomach has settled down and he’s finally gone to sleep, so Life is resting in her room. The healing really took a toll on her. Ink agreed to stay in the room with him in case he wakes up or if his pain gets worse, so we should all be able to rest for a while now. We’ll have to go over further healing options tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god. I don’t think I would be able to take anymore of Nightmare’s hurling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all silent for a few moments before Reaper stood up and floated towards the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp, I’m heading out for the night, but I’ll try to check in sometime tomorrow. Try to get Dream and Ink to sleep at some point, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gave him a thumbs up and he left, shutting the door quietly behind him, just in time for Dream to walk into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just finished the dishes. Oh! Blue! Any news?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue mumbled something under his breath and Nightmare translated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s asleep. Now it’s our turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfff. Alright. Let’s head upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I just came from there,” Blue groaned but got up, going upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream followed him but stopped halfway up, looking at the door where Nightmare was just about to leave through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come upstairs and sleep too, Nightmare. You’re always welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare froze, then turned around. Dream was still there, smiling at him as a door upstairs closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he smiled back. Genuinely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dream.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this chapter is a bit short. Ah well. Dream &amp; Nightmare are forever broskis. Reaper has everyone’s backs right now, honestly. In other news, they’ll have to decide how to fix Error's spine and heal him correctly.</p>
<p>And I have a twitter/tumblr page? What is this? If I ever even post anything on it lol<br/>Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artisticink<br/>Twitter - https://twitter.com/ink_artistic<br/>If someone is determined enough to make a header/profile pic for me, I would be eternally grateful because I have no artistic talent whatsoever :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>